


Старый новый мир

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Баки всегда знал, что Стив сильнее.Текст написан на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 43





	Старый новый мир

Стив сильнее. Баки это всегда знал, даже если не отдавал себе в этом отчета. На детской площадке, в школе, во всех подворотнях, где ему приходилось отбивать друга, прогоняя тех, кто не мог смириться, что тощий и слабый парень никак не желает ломаться, он знал. Стив был сильнее любого из них. 

А еще Баки знал, видел, как мучает друга это неправильное, не отражающее действительности состояние. Больше Стива оно мучило только самого Баки. Он иногда думал, что все настолько не так, что похоже на какой-то параллельный мир, как в тех тонких книжках из плохой бумаги, что продаются в киосках по два цента за штуку. Он думал, что Стива просто занесло не туда и в другом мире – правильном, настоящем – тот был бы совсем другим. Высоким, крепким, здоровым, и никакой этой астмы. Представить все это бывало сложно, но Баки очень старался. Так старался, что внизу живота начинало сладко и тяжело ныть.

Война избавила его от этих фантазий очень быстро. Грязь, кровь, страх и отчаяние; в мире, куда попал Баки, не было места ни единой посторонней мысли, кроме одной – выжить. И он делал для этого все, и только иногда, в редкие минуты передышки думал, как хорошо, что Стива никогда не призовут, потому что даже тому – идеальному, сильному, каким он всегда выдумывал друга, – здесь делать было нечего.

Открыв глаза на столе в лаборатории, Баки решил, что сошел с ума или попал в тот другой – придуманный – параллельный мир. Стив – сильный, такой, каким Баки его всегда видел, – тряс его за плечи и взволнованно смотрел в глаза. Стив был выше Баки, и чем это еще могло быть, как не сумасшествием? Баки смирился с этим мгновенно. В конце концов он что – не видел такого прежде? Его по крайней мере не тянуло сунуть в рот ствол, как некоторых из его прежнего отряда. Ну а то, что виделся Стив… Что ж, не самый плохой вариант.

И даже услышав приветственные крики солдат в военном лагере, куда они добирались всю ночь, Баки не поверил, что все снова в порядке. Он шел на шаг позади того, кто был похож на Стива, то и дело ловил на себе его взгляд и смотрел в ответ, надеясь, что не выглядит мрачным оголодавшим психом. Но судя по тому, что в первую очередь новый Стив притащил ему полный котелок еды, получалось не очень. Баки изо всех сил старался есть не торопясь, не обращать внимания на жалость в глазах сидящего напротив и не злиться. Это же Стив!  
Но знакомый ему Стив никогда не смотрел на него с жалостью. Баки мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятную мысль, и, быстро доев, отставил котелок.

– Помоешься, отдохнешь и снова придешь в норму, да, Бак?  
– Да, Стив, – послушно отозвался он.

Стив глядел на него, кусая губы, и явно хотел что-то сказать, но Баки так и не узнал, что именно. Потому что в тот момент, когда друг открыл рот, полог палатки откинулся и какой-то солдат заглянул внутрь.

– Капитан, вас ждет полковник Филлипс.

Стив вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и коротко, чуть виновато улыбнулся Баки.

– Отдыхай.

Это было лучшее, что Баки слышал за последние несколько недель. Преодолевая сонливость, он выбрался наружу, наскоро вымылся и, улыбнувшись какой-то медсестричке, даже раздобыл чистую одежду. Новый это мир или нет, но его обаяние все еще действовало, и Баки не мог этому не радоваться.

Проснулся он оттого, что ему было нечем дышать. Такое уже бывало в лаборатории, от уколов: горло словно слипалось, пропуская лишь самый минимум воздуха, тошнило, и надо было дышать медленно и ровно, чтобы не спровоцировать приступ рвоты. Баки старательно сделал несколько вдохов, но лучше не становилось, более того, дернувшись, он понял, что совершенно не может двигаться, и запаниковал. Кусая губы, он пытался успокоиться, но страх становился все сильнее, и наконец крик прорвался, негромкий, больше похожий на скулеж. Баки лежал, впившись пальцами в тонкий матрас, и скулил, зажмурившись. Он боялся открыть глаза, боялся снова увидеть вокруг себя стены лаборатории, хотя и понимал, что в этом мире уже просто не может быть по-другому, а потом ощутил, как кто-то схватил его за плечи и резко дернул, усаживая.

– Ты в одеяле запутался.

Стив осторожно гладил его по спине, по плечам. Баки отстранился, тяжело дыша, провел ладонями по лицу и посмотрел на друга.

– Ты совсем такой, как я представлял, – сипло проговорил он.  
– Что? – удивился Стив, с тревогой глядя на него. – Баки…  
– Я знал, что ты именно таким и станешь, – перебил его тот. – Просто знал.  
– Ну… хорошо, – непонимающе пожал плечами Стив. – Если ты так считаешь.

Он говорил что-то еще, но Баки не слушал, только смотрел, как движутся красиво очерченные губы, как скользит по нижней влажный розовый язык. Вот бы прикоснуться. Стив умолк на полуслове, когда Баки, потянувшись, провел большим пальцем по его губам.

– Баки, ты что?  
– Тише, – шикнул на него тот и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как чужое дыхание согревает пальцы. 

От этого становилось легко, бездумно и спокойно, он позволил руке уйти в сторону, погладить колючую щеку. В животе потянуло полузабытым возбуждением. Не таким, как когда-то с девушками, а вязким, темным, куда более жарким. Тем самым.

– Баки, – услышал он низкий, хриплый выдох и коротко застонал.  
– Я бы никогда себе не позволил, – не открывая глаз, прошептал он. – Только не с ним. А с тобой можно.

Баки не отследил мгновение, когда Стив подался вперед, только почувствовал на своих боках горячие ладони, а в следующий миг в его шею, прямо под подбородок, ткнулись сухие губы. Стив целовался быстро, жадно, жарко и очень неловко. Так мог бы целоваться… Стив. И Баки отвечал. Дрожа, вскидываясь на каждый поцелуй-укус, стонал, подставляясь, и сам гладил сильную шею, ключицы, дергал пуговицы форменной рубашки, торопясь добраться до кожи, и почти заскулил, когда удалось. Стив, его Стив был хрупкий, тонкий, легкий, а этот навалился сверху так, что стало тяжело дышать. Но Баки только смеялся, терся бедрами о крепкий живот и стонал все громче. И хотел все сильнее, так, что в голове мутилось.

Баки пропустил момент, когда они оба оказались обнаженными, только поймал восхищенный и смущенный взгляд Стива и нервно облизал губы, опустив глаза вниз.

– Кажется, ты был меньше, – проговорил он.  
– Сыворотка, – пожал плечами Стив и снова потянулся к нему.  
– Стив…

Баки стонал, подставляясь под требовательные губы, подчиняясь горячим рукам.

– Стиви…

Удовольствие билось в висках, в крови, заставляло беспомощно выгибаться, захлебываться воздухом и молиться, чтобы все это не оказалось сном, бредом.

– Это невозможно, – сам себе шептал Баки и чувствовал, что ласки становятся жарче, а объятия – почти болезненными.

Стив что-то шептал, но за грохотом крови в ушах Баки не слышал ни слова, да и не хотел. Он только все тянулся вниз, к напряженному члену, и каждый раз Стив перехватывал его руку, целовал пальцы и продолжал ласкать все еще немного неловко. Баки мечтал, чтобы это длилось вечно, но даже новый мир оказался несовершенен. Баки ощутил, как Стив вылизывает его взмокшую шею, почувствовал, как длинные сильные пальцы смыкаются вокруг члена... и все закончилось. 

Вздрагивая, Баки смотрел из-под ресниц, как Стив доводит себя до разрядки, как долго, стиснув зубы и откинув назад голову, так, что был виден судорожно дергающийся кадык, выплескивается ему на живот. Спермы было много, она вязко текла по телу, стремилась по боку вниз, капала на постель, но у Баки не было сил даже пошевелиться, не то что вытереться, поэтому он просто закрыл глаза, решив оставить все на утро.

– В следующий раз я вылижу тебя, – услышал он вдруг и ощутил, что краснеет.  
– Не знал о таких твоих желаниях, Стиви, – проговорил Баки, улыбаясь, не открывая глаз.  
– Я сам не знал, – пробурчал тот и встал, а через миг на живот Баки упала влажная тряпица.  
– А позаботиться об уставшем друге? – усмехнулся он, открывая глаза.  
– Так уж и уставшем? – приподнял брови Стив. – Со мной вот все в порядке.  
– Ты всегда был сильнее, – улыбнулся Баки, лениво вытираясь.  
– Только если ты был рядом, – пожал плечами Стив, наклоняясь над ним.

Баки чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы было удобнее, внимательно посмотрел тому в глаза и кивнул.

– Поспим? – зевая, предложил он, подвигаясь.  
– Ага.

Стив улегся рядом, укрыл их одеялом, и Баки обнял его, прижимаясь теснее. Безумный или нет, но этот новый мир, кажется, его устраивал.


End file.
